Title Still In Progress
by chibitobi
Summary: The lives of my character, Nanashi, her sister Amaya, her brother Hatori, and their friends Zeon and Giselle as SHIELD agents. Pairings included: Bruce/OC, Thor/OC, Loki/OC, Steve/OC, Clint/Natasha, Tony/Pepper, and possibly Maria/OC.
1. OC Profiles

**Chibi: To my watchers, yes, I'm finally back~ No, I'm most likely not continuing Past Memories, though. (Though, maybe, when I get back into the Naruto fandom, I'll rewrite it.) I hope you enjoy this new story as much as you did Past Memories.**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own that are in this story are the characters listed below, and any pets mentioned.**

**Nanashi Yamamoto **  
AKA: Vixen  
Nicknames: Nashi (By friends), Kitten (By Tony)  
Appearance: Hip length black hair and icy blue eyes  
Age: 27  
Gender: Female  
Family: Amaya (Twin sister), Hatori (Older brother)  
Powers/Skills: Sword and knife combat  
Pets: Hunter, a three year old male Rottweiler, Kylar, a black and purple betta fish, and Azoth, a red betta fish.  
Other info: Plays guitar (mainly acoustic) and piano.

**Amaya Yamamoto **  
AKA: Lyca  
Nicknames: Maya (By friends), Princess (By Tony)  
Appearance: Mid-back length platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes  
Age: 27  
Gender: Female  
Family: Nanashi (Twin sister), Hatori (Older brother)  
Powers/Skills: Bow & arrow and knife combat  
Pets: Eli, a one year old Golden Retriever  
Other info: Plays piano

**Zeon Tsuki **  
AKA: Siren  
Nicknames: Z (By friends), Blondie (By Tony)  
Appearance: Shoulder length blonde hair and emerald green eyes  
Age: 26  
Gender: Female  
Family: Unknown parents  
Powers/Skills: Martial Arts (Multiple types)  
Pets: Caspian, a three year old orange tabby Maine Coon  
Other info: Plays drums

**Giselle Kohler **  
AKA: Huntress  
Nicknames: Little Red (By Tony)  
Appearance: Shoulder blade length red hair and sky blue eyes  
Age: 24  
Gender: Female  
Family: Unknown parents, unknown sister  
Powers/Skills: Bow & arrow and guns  
Pets: Aurora, a one year old red Siberian Husky  
Other info: Plays bass guitar

**Hatori Yamamoto **  
Nicknames: Hari  
Appearance: Chin length, shaggy black hair and gray eyes  
Age: 30  
Gender: Male  
Family: Nanashi and Amaya (Younger sisters)  
Powers/Skills: Swords, knives, and guns  
Pets: None  
Other info: Plays electric guitar


	2. Chapter 1

**Chibi: This is my first fanfiction in a while, so I hope you guys enjoy this. Many of my friends know that my current, or one of my current, obsessions is The Avengers, but what most don't know is that my bias has transferred from Loki to Bruce Banner. Constructive Criticism is welcomed, but flames will be used for roasting marshmallows.  
Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own The Avengers, its plot, or any of its characters. I DO, however, own Nanashi, Amaya, Giselle, Zeon, Hatori, and all of their pets. Please enjoy~**

Chapter 1

Nanashi grumbled under her breath as she struggled to make herself a bowl of cereal while holding her phone between her ear and shoulder. Sighing, she shoved the box of cereal in the fridge and the milk in the pantry, paused for a moment, then switched the two. She ignored her sister's laughter as she walked into the living room.

She noticed a large black and brown lump curled up in her chair and pouted. "Hunter, sweetie, you stole my seat!" She turned to her blonde friend, whose head was buried in a videogame. "I get up for five minutes and he's in my seat."

She forced herself to not roll her eyes as she heard a voice from the other side of the phone, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Kitten."

"I don't. I _do_, however, have a dog." Zeon looked up from her game and the redhead next to her shut her book, Amaya coming in to sit on the floor by their feet as Nanashi put her phone on speaker.

"You talk to your dog. Why am I not surprised?" This time she didn't bother trying to stop her eyes from rolling. "Are the other girls there?"

"Hey Tony," Giselle, the redhead, called. "What's with the sudden call?"

Another voice, they immediately recognized it as Clint Barton, replied, "Fury wants you to come in as soon as possible."

Amaya sighed, standing up again, "I'm assuming that means 'Get your asses here _now_'."

Nanashi looked down sadly at her cereal bowl, "What a waste of good food..."

She jumped when she heard a voice speak up from the other line, "You're not too far from base, why don't you bring it with you?"

"STARK! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Kitten, I couldn't resist." She just _knew_he was smirking on the other line. Hell, he was always smirking.

Nanashi huffed and hung up the phone after muttering a quick goodbye to everyone on the other end. She filled the dogs' food and water bowls and made sure Caspian's food and water dispensers were full, then opened a can of wet food for the cat. As soon as she was sure the animals were fed, she jogged up the stairs to change into her SHIELD uniform, packing a few extra clothes just in case.

She walked down the first flight of stairs, tripping slightly over the last step. As she straightened up, her phone started ringing. Without looking at the caller ID, she flipped her phone open, growling into the receiver, "What do you want now, Stark?"

She felt her face heat up as she heard the voice from the other end. "O-Oh hey Dr. Banner...sorry about that. S-So, was there something you needed? Ah yeah, I'm actually getting ready to leave, did you need me to bring something? I see...well, tell Stark I'm gonna slap him as soon as I see him. Bye~!" She closed her phone, forcing her blush away as she put it in her bag. "Hunter, remind me to kill Stark later." Hunter just wagged his tail in response, sitting at the base of the stairs as he waited for his master.

The girls walked out the door and Zeon poked her head back in, yelling, "Cas, you're in charge! Make sure Eli doesn't catch the house on fire again!" The dog in question whimpered and covered his eyes with his paw.

Nanashi locked the door behind them and slid into the passenger seat of the black Sedan. "Why did we get this car again?" Giselle asked as she settled into the driver's seat.

"Remember Nashi's 'Super-spy' phase?" Zeon asked as she and Amaya climbed into the back seat. "Well, she got it 'cause she wanted to seem more...'official'."

Amaya and Giselle nodded, "Oh right, I remember that!" Nanashi grinned, but then her face fell as she remembered something. "...What?"

"I left my cereal..."

The other three girls groaned as she ran back to the door, only to turn back around. "...Might need the keys..."

Giselle rolled her eyes. "Get in the car. One of the dogs has probably eaten it by now, anyway."

Nanashi pouted, getting back in her seat. "Fine...We gotta get to SHIELD, and I can eat there."

Amaya leaned over and whispered to Zeon, "She just wants to see the Doctor."

Nanashi's head whipped around and she glared at the two blondes. "What was that?" she asked, putting on an innocent, fake smile.

"Nothing~! Go back to moping over your cereal," Amaya said, waving her hand in dismissal. "We're almost there, anyway, then you can order Stark and Captain Rogers around like you usually do."

Giselle glanced over at Nanashi, grinning slyly. "So, Nashi, why is it that you're suddenly interested in going to base? I thought you hated it there."

Nanashi blushed, turning her head to hide her face, "I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

Amaya leaned forward, "It couldn't have anything to do with a certain doctor with anger management issues?"

"He doesn't have anger management issues and I'm...not helping my case..." Nanashi said, starting in a yell, but trailing off as she progressed. "C-Can you just drive? and Maya, you're not in your seat properly!"

"Since when have you listened to that rule, Nashi?" Zeon called from the back.

"Not you, too, Z..." The black haired girl groaned, hitting her head against the window. "Are we almost there yet?"

They pulled up into their normal space in the parking lot, only for a navy blue car to pull in next to them, blocking Nanashi's and Amaya's doors. Nanashi glared at the offending vehicle as she unbuckled her seatbelt and waited for Giselle to get out. As soon as she did, Nanashi awkwardly climbed into the driver's seat, then out of the driver's door. 'Whoever did that is gonna pay.' She thought, pulling her long hair up into its usual ponytail. When she noticed who it was, her blood boiled. 'Someone is dying today.'

**Chapter 1 end**

**Chibi: Well, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter~! I'll write and post chapter two as soon as I get the chance. Again, constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
